


An Invitation

by RosyPalms



Series: stronglust.sex [1]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Doggy Style, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Showers, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Chun Li receives login info for an exclusive porn site.





	An Invitation

A warm shower was a wonderful thing to Chun Li. Nothing felt more relaxing after a successful mission. She had come home after wrapping up a sting operation on a Shadaloo outpost in Hong Kong, headed straight for the shower, wiggled out of her clothes on the way, leaving a trail behind, and jumped into warm bliss.

She hummed a little song as the grime of a hard days work was washed away. She lathered herself, thoroughly rubbing her firm breasts, toned stomach and muscular ass and thighs. She washed her nether regions as well, of course. Her soapy hands slid across her lips with ease and it felt great. She considered masturbating right then and there, however, she preferred to do it on her bed. She forced herself to leave her pussy alone for the moment and started rinsing off.

She walked out of the bathroom in the nude, a towel around her head her only clothing. Chun Li went to check her mail. Bills, bills, ad for a pizza delivery service… but then she found something of interest. It was a black envelope, sent anonymously, without a stamp. 

She was suspicious. Wouldn’t have been the first mail bomb some mob boss had sent her. However, the letter wasn’t even sealed. She opened the flap. It seemed to contain nothing but an ordinary letter.

Chun Li relaxed a little. It was probably harmless, a prank maybe. She walked over to her bed, tossing the boring mail onto her desk, made herself comfortable, and pulled out the letter. It was typed and said:

 

_Congratulations!_  
We invite you to join our community at stronglust.sex.  
Below you will find your login information.  
Please enjoy our plethora of high quality pornography! 

Chun remained motionless for a moment. Who was responsible for this? It clearly wasn’t just a random add for a porn site, her account was called Thndrthghs! Clearly someone had personally put that letter in her mailbox to mess with her.

She tossed the letter aside and lay flat on her back. She stared at the ceiling fan for a while, thinking. That joke was incredibly crude. Yet, she wanted to masturbate anyway. She got up and fetched her laptop. _Might as well take a look_ , she thought.

The page was all black, except for a login button. Chun clicked it, entered her info, and there it was. It was a clean, almost sterile looking video hosting service. A sidebar listed different tags one might be interested in while the majority of the page was covered in thumbnails of new and popular videos. They even seemed to stream performances, and had their own chatroom. However, Chun Li was simply looking for something to masturbate to, so she ignored those options for now.

She clicked one of the new uploads, leaned back, and slowly began playing with her pussy as the video started. On screen appeared a black haired woman wearing a plain black mask concealing the upper portion of her face. Her mouth was visible and smirked at the camera. She was naked, except for fishnets and a strap-on. She faced the camera and posed for a few seconds. Her body was toned, abs were clearly visible, and her legs were quite muscular. She gave her sizable breasts a squeeze before turning sideways, showing of her equipment. The strap-on was big, and Chun Li licked her lips at the sight. It was of a fleshy color that matched the actress’ skin tone perfectly.

Chun Li started rubbing herself harder and waited for the show to begin in earnest. Another woman walked into frame, another fit one. Her thighs and ass were big and strong, muscles clearly visible. Her abs were clearly defined, and above them sat another pair of big boobs. Her body looked to be completely hairless, just like the first woman’s She wore a leather mask that concealed the top part of her face and her hair.

The second woman was taller than the first and towered over her when they were face to face. That was quickly rectified, however, when the first woman pointed at the floor and the second one knelt down. 

Everything up until this point had had a sensual slowness to it. That changed when the first lady grabbed the second one by the head and forced her to swallow the strap-on. The second woman didn’t even resist. She managed to pack almost all of it down her throat with minimal noises. Then, the face fuck began. The woman with the strap-on didn’t pull any punches, but the other lady took it like a champ. Soon enough, the fake cock was glistening, and saliva dribbled down from the assaulted mouth in long strings and blobs. It was a messy affair, and right up Chun Li’s alley.

They kept going like that until the lady in charge noticed that her fuck toy was touching herself. She pulled out of her mouth, and slapped her across the face.  
“I don’t remember allowing you to play with yourself, bitch! You want something in your pussy?”, she asked, and slapped the kneeling woman again. Chun Li flinched at both slaps, while she rolled her clit around between her fingers. “I’ll make you beg for mercy. On all fours, slut!”, the first woman said, and the second one obeyed. 

The lady in charge disappeared off screen for a moment. She returned with a ball gag that she promptly put into the other woman’s mouth. Then she assumed position behind her bitch and waited a moment, giving the camera a chance to admire that big, round ass. She slapped it a few times, showing off how firm it was. There was almost no jiggle; it was all muscle.

As the first lady shoved her fake cock in that pussy, Chun Li grasped for her nightstand drawer, and pulled a flesh colored dildo out of it. Her fingers weren’t enough. She didn’t bother with lube, her pussy was already a mess. It went in easily, stretching her pussy nicely. She tried her best to fuck herself at the same speed as the second girl was getting it. Chun moaned loudly at this point, while the moans of the girl on camera were muffled.

The first woman laughed on occasion, slapping that big butt in front of her until it was bright red. At some point she shoved her thumb up the second girl’s ass, which drew a high pitched noise from the gagged girl, and made Chun slid a finger in her own ass. The ride was getting more and more intense until Chun Li came. She arched her back, her thigh and vaginal muscles twitched uncontrollably, and a long and loud groan escaped her as she came. Her pussy worked so hard during her climax that it pushed the dildo out.

Meanwhile, the bottom girl on screen was a screaming mess, but her mistress didn’t let up. They changed positions one more time when the first woman grabbed her fuck toy by the thighs and leaned back, ending with her sitting on the floor and the second girl in her lap. The girl started violently bouncing on the mistress immediately.  
“Yeah, slut! You know what I want! Let it all out!”, the first lady yelled. Slamming down one final time, the second girl came, screaming at the ceiling. Her entire body was on display, twitching in ecstasy. However, the highlight was her squirting. Upon the final thrust, her juices shot forth in a long arc, followed by many smaller gushes.

The second girl slumped against the first in exhaustion. Her gag was removed, leaving her mouth open with her tongue hanging out, drawing laborious breaths after her orgasm.

Then a fade to black. That was it. It took Chun Li a while to notice that the video had ended. She was still coming down from her own orgasm. Once she had settled down she logged out. She walked into her kitchen, made some tea, and came back to her bed. She put on a cute cat video, sipped her tea, and pondered the situation. She still didn’t understand why she had been given access to the site. However, if that was the kind of content on there, then she was happy about the gift. She hadn’t gotten off like that in a long time. Her plush lips formed a smile. She was on vacation now; plenty of time to explore this goldmine.


End file.
